


Joy finds out Ward has a girlfriend

by PresidentMeachum



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Ward finds love aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentMeachum/pseuds/PresidentMeachum
Summary: Ward has been acting very curious this morning and Joy wants to find out why.





	Joy finds out Ward has a girlfriend

She reached for her coffee mug but the lack of energy had consumed all the coffee already. Joy sighed. Earlier she had successfully closed some deals with some major global corporations. Closing those deals was mostly because of Ward, Joy reflected, but still she felt tired. Ward however, seemed quite energetic this morning. She even heard him play some jazz music in his office. 

At 2.35 PM, Joy decided that she deserved a decent lunch. Not some reheated meal that they’ve brought up from the cafeteria downstairs. As she grabbed her purse and walked to the elevator she heard her brother whistling. Joy tilted her head and wondered what the hell was going on with him. Maybe he was using again, she thought. 

Ward informed their assistant, Megan, that he was going for lunch as Joy did the same. “How’s it going?”, Joy asked. Ward looked at her with a wide grin. It seemed really genuine and he had this shimmer in his eyes. Almost like he was glowing. They stepped in the elevator. “What is going on with you Ward?”. You’ve been in a great mood this morning, playing music and whistling”. “I am in a great mood”, Ward stated happily. “Why?”, Joy asked while curiously looking at him. 

Ward told his sister, as they stepped out the elevator, he would tell her during lunch, but Joy was everything but satisfied with that answer. “I want to know now!”, Joy bawled out like a child. Ward face seemed sceptical as he raised one eyebrow. “Allright, allright I’ll tell you”, he said. Joy chuckled happily.

“Well, I’ve been seeing this girl, (Y/N), for almost two months now”, Ward began. Joy wondered if this was really happening. She was so happy that her brother had finally found someone who sincerely made him happy. She also wondered why she did not figure this out before. “Go on”, Joy told her brother. “So yesterday she asked me what we were. I told her I wasn’t seeing anybody and she told me she wasn’t either. So.. we decided that we’re a couple now”, Ward said with an even wider grin on his face. “Oh Ward, I’m so happy for you!” Joy said as she pinched his hand. Ward smiled at his sister.

“So, when am I going to meet (Y/N)?” Joy asked. “I want you to tell me all about her during lunch”, Joy demanded. “Sure”, Ward allowed. He was happy to see his sister this way. It was very important to him that she wouldn’t look at him with that pity she looked at him with before, Ward thought while holding the Rand entrance-door for his sister. They were both ready to have a lunch with a very special subject to talk about.


End file.
